Numbershot 10: Fall of The Hunter
by Vile.EXE
Summary: With the World Duel Carnival a failure, an angry Kaito decides to stop playing games with the Numbers. But when this crosses him path with Yamoto, it sends him into the perils of his own inner darkness. Hinted KaitoxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: Hey, it's Vile here with my second Numbershot! The idea was in my head, and the first chapter came out quick!**

**Yuma: *smirks* So who's the star of this one?**

**Vile: This time, it's Kaito.**

**Shark: Kaito, eh? I can't wait to see how this goes.**

**Vile: I think you'll be impressed with this (I hope). I don't own any characters from ZEXAL, or any cards, but any OCs and cards made up by me, I do own. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 10: Fall of The Hunter<p>

Chapter 1

Kaito's hand was pressed against the glass as he gazed out over the Heartland cityscape. A scowl was present on his face. "Numbers… I will find you all… I will rip you from your owners…" He said with a level of malice that was uncharacteristic of him.

"Nii-san…? What is wrong?" A voice behind him asked. Kaito turned around and saw Haruto looking at him. His golden eyes still held that blank look, but there was a level of inquisition and slight worry in them.

"…Nothing. I'm fine, Haruto." Kaito said trying to cheer up, but failing.

"You cannot fool anyone, Kaito. You are troubled." Another voice spoke. A disc of light opened in the floor as Mr. Heartland rose into the room, his usual smile not present. Kaito openly glared at the green-haired man. "You must learn to keep yourself calm, Kaito. Remember, if your emotions become too out of control, you will not be able to keep your focus. And if that happens… the Numbers can get to you." Kaito's face did not change. "Perhaps capturing a Number can calm your nerves, as it is easy for you." Kaito nodded slowly. "Haruto, you are needed. Come with me."

The boy began to walk toward the man, but his brother immediately stepped between them. "No."

"Nii-san…?" Haruto asked.

"What are you doing, Kaito?" Mr. Heartland asked.

"Haruto stays here until I return." Kaito said, dead serious. "I don't trust you with him anymore."

Mr. Heartland looked confused. "Do you suspect me of doing something wrong, Kaito?"

"Not yet, I'm not. I've just lost my faith in you after your big Carnival plot." Kaito said. "You said that Number Hunters from all over the world would appear at the Carnival. How many Numbers did I obtain…?" His voice suddenly rose to a yell. "Four!" A measly FOUR!" Mr. Heartland recoiled, stepping back a bit. Haruto recoiled as well. "To add insult to injury, that stupid kid Yuma got three Numbers, almost as much as me! He nearly proved himself equal to me! The World Duel Carnival was almost a complete failure!"

Haruto's eyes widened as his brother's unexpected outburst. "Nii-san…"

"K-Kaito, please calm down. Dr. Faker-sama and I understand how bad our error was." The man explained. "We overestimated our own plans."

"Well, here's the new plan. You leave the Numbers to me and me alone. I am all that you need." Kaito said adamantly. "I will be the one to heal my brother."

Mr. Heartland was surprised and slightly angered that Kaito was speaking to him this way, and wanted to reprimand him, but didn't, as it might cost him his Hunter. He sighed. "Very well, Kaito. I leave everything to you."

"Good. I'm going to find more Numbers." Kaito told him. "Listen up. From now on, Haruto does nothing with his powers unless I am around. If I find out that you are using him outside of my presence…" He threatening held up the hand with his Photon Hand gadget. Mr. Heartland backed up slightly in fear.

"Nii-san… why can't I go…?" Haruto's voice asked behind him. Kaito turned around, walked over, and knelt down in front of his brother, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"If you use your powers, you might overexert yourself again and die." Kaito explained. "If I'm collecting the Numbers, I don't want to see you dead knowing I could've been there to save you." Kaito hugged Haruto gently. In his out state, Haruto could not bring himself to return the hug. Kaito then stood up and walked toward where Mr. Heartland entered, his face in a slightly sad look. An energy ring formed under him as he went through the floor out of the room.

Mr. Heartland watched Kaito leave the room with a skeptical look. _'Kaito… you are becoming problematic…'_

Orbital 7 was taking a nap in front of the computer again. A hand was suddenly slapped on his shoulder, making him jerk awake and whirl around, noticing the blonde-and-green-haired boy. "Aah! K-Kaito-sama!" He yelled in fear.

"Calm down, Orbital. We're leaving." Kaito said simply before walking toward the exit.

"Un-Understood! Please wait for me!" The robot said as he rushed after his master.

*A Little While Later*

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, ATTACK! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Kaito, in his Photon Mode, ordered as his signature dragon unleashed a beam of star-studded energy at its opponent, Number 35: Mushrocket. The energy beam obliterated the plant completely, making its owner yell as he was forced backwards. The augmented reality around them faded along with their cards, and Kaito reverted to him normal state. "Now… to take the Number." He held out his hand, ready to use Photon Hand, when…

"Kaito-sama! On your left!" Orbital 7 suddenly yelled. Kaito looked left and saw a stream of purple energy swinging at him like a sword. The boy quickly jumped out of the blade's range.

"That blade!" Kaito realized. "I remember it now…"

"You are still using this deplorable method…" A voice said solemnly. From the shadows, a lone figure emerged: 15 years old, black hair, purple eyes, and an outfit similar to a school uniform.

"You… I remember you." Kaito growled. "You were the one who took Number 55. I saw it. You are a Number Hunter… Yamoto!"

Yamoto nodded. "I am honored that you recall me, Kaito-kun." He said simply.

"Enough talk. You have Numbers. Allow me to hunt for your-"

"Always with this… have you no sense of sympathy?" Yamoto asked.

"Sympathy?"

Yamoto walked toward the downed holder of Number 35. "I have seen your actions, Kaito-kun. Your methods… and your behaviors… they are truly deplorable." He raised his left hand. "You see the Number holders, much like this man, as people who are truly evil. But I see them for what they truly are: innocent souls who are corrupted by desires that some of them don't even know they have." He lanced the man with his energy blade, making him yell as he extracted Number 35 from him. "My method of taking the Numbers, the Dark Matter Blade, may be a painful one, but at least afterwards, the pain will pass. But you… you have to steal their very souls in order to gain these cards." Yamoto looked at him with slight anger. "Does that mean nothing to you?"

"What are you saying?" Kaito accused.

"Have you ever paid attention to the looks on the faces of those you have defeated, Kaito-kun?" Yamoto asked. "Maybe not, but I have. Each look of terror is a visual presentation of a question that you have given no answer. I bring you the question they have asked: 'What have I done to deserve such a horrible fate?'"

"What nonsense he is spouting!" Orbital 7 ranted. "Kaito-sama, just get rid of him before-"

"Silence!" Kaito barked.

"Un-Understood!" Orbital stood and saluted.

The Number Hunter looked back at the dark-haired boy. "I do not need to answer that question, not for you, not for any of them. They had Numbers. That's all that mattered!"

"...You fiend." The Dark Hunter said. "You possess no regard for human life at all. Human life is measured by Numbers to you. Fine. If you want my Numbers so bad, then you must take them from me in a Duel. But as you know, your Numbers will be mine if you lose."

"Kaito-sama will not lose! He cannot lose to someone like you!" Orbital 7 yelled.

Kaito grinned. "Allow me to hunt for your Numbers along with your soul! Duel Mode, Photon Change!" His right eye pulsated, and his coat went from black to white. His D-Pad whipped around like a boomerang before clicking on his left wrist. His left eye gained purple markings and turned red, and the glow faded from his body.

Yamoto's eyes narrowed. "I will relieve you of your Numbers, as well as your suffering!" He yelled as he extended his right arm. His hair suddenly rippled before spiking wildly and gaining purple streaks. "Duel Disk, set!" From seemingly nowhere, darkness covered his right arm. The darkness faded, revealing an active black D-Pad that radiated a slight dark aura. "D-Gazer, set!" His eyes closed, and darkness covered his left eye, extending around his head in a diagonal pattern. The darkness faded again, revealing a black D-Gazer with a dark blue lens with three eyelash-like spikes on top of it (giving it the impression of an actual eye), also sporting a cord that wrapped around his head in a northwestern (from a viewer's perspective) direction. Yamoto's eyes shot open, glowing purple, the left eye shining behind the lens.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** The automated voice stated as Kaito's eye and Yamoto's D-Gazer glowed. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area around them morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Not a bad start, I think. I wonder how many chapters this Duel should be.<strong>

**Kaito: Whatever can manage to work for you, I guess.**

**Vile: Yeah, true. Things are gonna take a dark turn partway through the fic. I'll warn you guys now.**

**Yuma: Uh... what do you mean by "dark"?**

**Vile: You'll see later on. Leave some reviews if you think I'm doing well so far. See ya later, guys!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Well, here's the second chapter, and the start of the Duel: Kaito's LIGHT Deck VS Yamoto's DARK Deck.**

**Cathy: I wonder who will win...**

**Vile: Well, the Duel won't be finished in one chapter. Kaito and Orbital 7 aren't gonna like where this story will go.**

**Kaito: And just what do you mean by that...?**

**Vile: In due time, Kaito. Disclaimer's on the first page. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 10: Fall of The Hunter<p>

Chapter 2

**Kaito LP:4000**

**Yamoto LP:4000**

"The first move goes to you, Kaito-kun." Yamoto said calmly.

"Fine. Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Photon Crusher, Shoukan!" His body glowed as a humanoid monster in green-and-silver armor emerged from the ground, blue light connecting the pieces, one red eye in the helmet, and a double-ended weapon in its hand.

Photon Crusher: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:0

"I place two cards facedown! Turn end!" Kaito's facedowns appeared.

"Watashi no turn. Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Since you have more monsters than me, I can do this. Verz Mandrago, Special Shoukan!" Yamoto's monster emerged as a small plant-like monster with a brown body, two small legs, thorny green leaves for arms, white hair, creepy green eyes, a weird symbol on its chest, and two thorny leaves on its head like a fly-trap.

Verz Mandrago: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:1550/DEF:1450

"Next, Verz Frais, Shoukan!" The next monster looked like something from the Gusto series, but it was an inky black. The spiked armor was still over its body.

Verz Frais: Lv.4 DARK Winged Beast ATK:1150/DEF:1850

"Level 4 Verz Mandrago, Verz Frais, Overlay!" Both Verz monsters turned fully purple and shot into the air, spiraling around each other. A galaxy portal appeared in front of him as the two monsters flew inside. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network. Xyz Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "24" formed and flashed in blue-green, and the monster's sealed form arose as a dark brown, hairy spike ball being orbited by nine white flames. Suddenly, part of the spike ball broke off and extended, becoming a black-furred arm with dark blue claws, parts of the fuzz on the back of it. The same thing happened on the opposite side, and then the bottom shot downward and broke into two halves. The halves extended into a pair of fuzzy, long, thin black legs (the same dark blue claws at the end) with the dark brown fur on the ends. A cracking sound was heard as the remaining part of the spike ball grew out, becoming a long, thin torso and neck with the spiky brown fur across the back. The nine flames grouped together behind the figure, linking to the figure and becoming nine black tails with white tips. The head grew into a fox's snout, two beady blue eyes shooting open. "Arawareyo, Nanbazu Nijuuyon! (Come forth, Number 24!)" The number 24 glowed on the right side of its neck as it backflipped and landed on the field on its hind legs, being circled by two purple Overlay Units. "Nightmare Vulpine!"

**Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine: Rank 4 DARK Beast/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1700 2 Overlay Units**

"So, this is one of your Numbers?" Kaito asked. "I can't say I'm impressed."

"My goal is not to impress you. Vulpine, attack Photon Crusher!" Yamoto ordered. The fox leapt forward, ready to slash the monster with its claws.

"Trap Card, activate! **Photon Flash**!" One of Kaito's facedowns flipped up. "Since you are attacking a LIGHT monster, this Trap negates your attack, as well as Special Summoning one Level 4 or below LIGHT monster from my hand!" A flash of light blinded Nightmare Vulpine, causing it to back off. "Now, by Photon Flash's effect, Photon Circler, Special Shoukan!" From the light flash, a red-cloaked monster also emanating blue light appeared.

Photon Circler: Lv.4 LIGHT Spellcaster ATK:1000/DEF:1000

"Hmm, not bad, Kaito-kun." Yamoto complimented. "I place two cards facedown. Turn end."

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. He grinned. "Photon Grappler, Shoukan!" His body glowed as his new monster appeared as a humanoid monster in yellow armor, also connected by blue light. Its left arm was a blue-light chain with a large red claw at the end.

**Photon Grappler: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine ATK:2000/DEF:500**

"Yes… the stage has been set. Now I release-"

"I hate to cut in, Kaito, but I must object." Yamoto interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Trap Card, activate! **Forced Xyz**!" His facedown flipped up. "I declare the name of an Xyz Monster, and if you control the required monsters needed to Xyz Summon that monster, you have no choice but to Xyz Summon it." He closed his eyes. "I see it… the cause of the suffering in your heart." He opened his eyes and pointed. "I select Number 10: White Knight Illuminator!"

Kaito's eyes widened, but he soon scowled. "Fine. Level 4 Photon Grappler, Photon Circler, Photon Crusher, OVERLAY!" Orbital 7 could've sworn he heard his master's voice crack when he ordered the Overlay. All three monsters turned fully yellow before shooting into the air. A galaxy portal opened in front of him. "With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network… XYZ SHOUKAN!" For one syllable of those last two words, his voice suddenly cracked, which did not go unnoticed by Yamoto or Orbital 7. The three monsters flew into the portal, and a flash of light erupted.

The number "10" formed and flashed in orange, and the monster's sealed form arose, the white crystalline claw-like object with a green orb in the central. The monster's form shifted and changed until the fiendish-looking knight appeared on its steed. "Arawareyo, Nanbazu Juu! Shirokishi… Illuminator! (Come forth, Number 10! White Knight… Illuminator!)"

Number 10: White Knight Illuminator: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:2400 3 Overlay Units

"This monster… I can tell. It is causing you pain… pain you don't even realize you have." Yamoto commented.

"What are you blabbing about now?" Kaito demanded to know.

"Did you not hear it? Your voice weakened during its Summoning. It is the first proof of what this card is doing to you."

"I heard it too, Kaito-sama! Are you all right?" Orbital 7 asked.

"I'm fine!" Kaito uncharacteristically snapped, shocking the robot.

"Did you hear yourself, Kaito-kun? That anger… it's not you." Yamoto said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kaito growled.

Yamoto's hard look softened slightly. "Kaito-kun, at first I thought your rash means of obtaining the Numbers was of your own volition. Now I see that I was wrong. Even with your Photon Mode, the Numbers still have their effect on you!"

Kaito's eyes widened, and he actually gasped. "Baka! This Photon Mode keeps the Numbers' effects at bay. I cannot be affected!"

"You are the baka, Kaito-kun." Yamoto shot back. "I have the proof!"

"Proof? What possible proof could you have?" Kaito clenched his fist as he said that. A glow emanated from it that he did not notice.

"If a Number is affecting you, their symbol can be seen. I see it clear as day… you are marked with the tenth Number!"

"K-Kaito-sama!" Orbital 7 suddenly cried. "Your hand!" Kaito looked at his right hand, and his eyes widened in fear. The number 10 glowed ominously in orange on the back of his right hand.

"N… N-No!" Kaito cried, fear present in his voice. Orbital 7 was shocked. He had never heard his master like this. "This can't be… are the Numbers truly affecting me…? Impossible!"

"I told you, Kaito-kun! Your dark methods have allowed them to break through!" Yamoto told him. Kaito's hand trembled as he stared frightfully at the Number that seemed to be taunting him.

Kaito's fear-struck look suddenly narrowed. "No, this isn't right! This is a trick!" He said, his usual voice-tone returning. He glared at Yamoto. "I don't know what you're trying to pull to get me to lose, but it's not going to work!"

Yamoto recoiled. "This is no trick, Kaito-kun!"

"Enough! I'm tired of hearing your prattle. I'm going to defeat you and take your Numbers right here, right now!" Kaito yelled, angrier than ever. Unknown to him, the 10 on his hand reacted, glowing brighter, and a red light flashed in his eyes. Malice filled his voice. "Your soul is mine!"

Orbital 7 noticed both of these occur. He was scared out of his mind. _'Kaito-sama has never been this angry or determined to get the Numbers…'_ The moment he heard the malice in the last line, he recoiled harshly. _'That tone… it's not Kaito-sama! The other Hunter... his words must be true! The Numbers have gotten to my master!'_

Yamoto looked at him with sympathy. _'Kaito-kun... you are blind as to what has happened. I have no choice now. To free your soul, I must defeat your Number!'_

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Photon Grappler  
>Level 4 LIGHT Machine<br>ATK:2000/DEF:500  
>When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster with 2000 or more ATK from your Graveyard. It cannot attack or change its battle position, and its effects are negated.<p>

Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine  
>Rank 4 DARK BeastXyz  
>ATK:2200DEF:1700  
>2 Level 4 monsters<br>If your opponent activates a monster effect, you detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate that effect and activate it as this card's effect.

Photon Flash  
>Normal Trap Card<br>If you opponent attacks a LIGHT monster you control, negate that attack. Then, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from your hand.

Forced Xyz  
>Normal Trap Card<br>Activate only during your opponent's Main Phase. Look through your opponent's Extra Deck and select 1 Xyz Monster. If your opponent controls the monsters required to Xyz Summon the selected monster, your opponent must Xyz Summon that monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Orbital 7: What the heck are you doing to Kaito-sama?<strong>

**Vile: Hey, I warned you guys!**

**Kaito: Orbital, cool it. Let him run with it.**

**Orbital 7: ...Understood.**

**Yuma: What a nut.**

**Vile: I hear ya. Leave some reviews if you liked this chapter, and I'll get back to you guys when I can. See ya later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Chapter 3 is here. This is where things really start to transfer into the "Hurt" part of the tags.**

**Kaito: I don't like the sound of that.**

**Vile: You won't, Kaito. I apologize in advance for this.**

**Yuma and Kotori: *gulps***

**Vile: Disclaimer's on the first page, everyone. Enjoy this if you can, guys!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 10: Fall of The Hunter<p>

Chapter 3

Kaito let out a low growl, his gray eyes narrowing. "I activate Illuminator's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can send one card from my hand to the Graveyard and draw one card!" Illuminator absorbed one of the yellow orbs into its sword, causing a ball of light to appear: its effect.

Number 10: White Night Illuminator: 2 Overlay Units

Yamoto's eyes flashed. "Vulpine, cut in!" He ordered. Number 24 chomped down on one of its purple Overlay Units before teleporting right in front of Illuminator, snatching the light ball from its sword, and quickly jumping back to Yamoto's field.

**Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine: 1 Overlay Unit**

"What was that?" Kaito cried.

"Nightmare Vulpine's effect. Whenever you activate the effect of a monster, I can use an Overlay Unit to negate your effect. Then I activate it as if it was Vulpine's effect." The fox ate the light ball, flashing white. "So I can send a card to the Graveyard and draw one card instead of you, Kaito-kun." Yamoto ditched Dark Spirit Art – Greed and drew his card.

The Light Hunter snarled. "Curse you…! I'm not attacking you with those facedowns. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Calm yourself, Kaito-kun! Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "I place one monster facedown. Turn end!"

"Quiet! Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Photon Cerberus, Shoukan!" Kaito's monster appeared as a three-headed dog-like monster, its body made of blue light with red armor over it.

Photon Cerberus: Lv.3 LIGHT Beast ATK:1300/DEF:600

Kaito grinned. His grin carried a malicious aura that not even he noticed. The 10 on his hand glowed even more. "When Cerberus is Normal Summoned, no Trap Cards can be activated this turn! Cerberus, Illuminator, rip his monsters apart!" He ordered with more anger than he intended. His own voice startled him. _'Was… was that MY voice…?'_

Meanwhile, his monsters tore down the field. Illuminator slashed across Nightmare Vulpine with its sword, causing it to whine loudly before exploding. Cerberus, on the other hand, went after his facedown, which turned out to be a strange jack-o'-lantern. It only had 1100 Defense Points, so it exploded as well.

**Yamoto LP:3800**

A dark chuckle escaped Kaito's throat, one that scared Orbital 7 greatly. Each passing second seemed to erode the boy he knew as his master. He was becoming darker, and that Number was to blame. "Such weakness. That was all your Number had? Weak!"

"Kaito-kun, listen to yourself!" Yamoto warned. "You would never speak such words! You act as though you're trying to kill me!"

"Silence!" The Hunter snapped, darkness slowly growing around him. "All I care about is your Numbers… I don't care about your fate! Your Numbers are mine!"

Yamoto's head lowered and trembled. "…" Then he looked up, his eyes narrowed into a glare. "That's it. You've lost it. The Number has swallowed you. I have no choice but to resort to my final measure!"

"'Final measure'?"

"The facedown you destroyed was Mystic Tomato. When it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon one DARK Attribute monster from my Deck in Attack Mode!" A card slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed. "Mono-Head Shadow, Special Shoukan!" A black circle appeared on Yamoto's field. From it, a figure slowly rose. The circle turned out to be the figure, which formed into a human-shaped shadow. It had a single head like a normal human, and two dark blue eyes slowly opened on it.

**Mono-Head Shadow: Lv.3 DARK Zombie ATK:0/DEF:0**

The eyes on the shadow fell on Kaito. The Hunter made eye contact, and all of a sudden, a feeling of slight dread went through him.

"Not at all. Since I Special Summoned a Level 4 or below DARK monster, I can Special Summon Dual-Head Shadow from my Deck as well." Another black circle appeared, and another shadow emerged. This one, however, had two heads, each one with a pair of red eyes.

**Dual-Head Shadow: Lv.6 DARK Zombie ATK:500/DEF:1000**

The new monster also locked eyes on Kaito. The Hunter felt the dread in his body increase. His angry look slowly shifted into one of worry and sadness.

"What's more, since I Special Summoned a Level 5-8 DARK monster, I can Special Summon the next one in line: Tri-Head Shadow!" The same process repeated itself, only with a three-headed creature, the eyes on it being yellow.

**Tri-Head Shadow: Lv.9 DARK Zombie ATK:1000/DEF:2000**

With the three new pairs of eyes on him, Kaito began to tremble as the dread magnified. He took a step backwards on impulse. He felt a whimper escape his mouth.

"And finally, because I control my three Head Shadows, I can Summon the final member of the quartet! Quad-Head Shadow, Special Shoukan!" A final circle appeared and formed into a humanoid shadow, this one with four heads. The eyes on each were white, and they carried an even more ominous feel than the other three monsters.

**Quad-Head Shadow: Lv.12 DARK Zombie ATK:1500/DEF:3000**

"Aaaaaahhhh! Level 12 monster detected!" Orbital 7 yelped, flailing his arms around.

Kaito was too paralyzed to notice. The ten pairs of eyes bearing down upon him were sending waves of dread through his whole body. Each pair of blank eyes reminded him of what he had done to all those people: the empty yet pained look on their faces as he ripped their souls from their bodies to get their Numbers. Each one seemed to speak: **"Why did you do this…?" "My family is grieving…" "Why were you so heartless…?"**

**"Nii-san…"** One voice went through his head. His eyes widened into saucers as he suddenly found himself in a black area. Yamoto was gone. The Duel was gone. Just him. **"Nii-san, what happened to all of them… am I next...?"** Kaito heard the voice again behind him. He turned and saw his own brother looking at him with a scared expression. His eyes… they had the sparkle they once had.

"H…Haruto…" Kaito's voice broke as he said his brother's name, tears beginning to form in his widened eyes. Then he saw something: a glow on Haruto's right hand… a Number, "71". "No… not you, too, Haruto!"

**"I'm sorry, Nii-san… I can't get rid of it…"** Haruto said solemnly. **"There's only one way to get it out…"**

Kaito stepped backwards, realizing Haruto's meaning. He looked at the hand that carried the Photon Hand gadget. The 10 was still glowing on the back. His hand trembled.

**"If it happened to us… would you do it…?"** Another voice asked. A shockwave of fear went through him. That female voice… its tone was unmistakable. Suddenly, a girl walked from the shadows next to Haruto, placing her hands on the small boy. The pink hair of the girl confirmed Kaito's assumption of her identity. A Number also glowed on her hand, though he couldn't decipher it.

"Jenaveve… not you, too… this can't be happening…!" Kaito cried, his tears finally coming down his cheeks. Suddenly, he felt his right arm move, pointing towards them. The glow of the Photon Hand radiated around it.

**"Numbers… must acquire Numbers…"** A demonic voice spoke. With each word, the 10 flashed.

"What? No! Please, not them!" Kaito cried. He tried to move his arm, but the arm wouldn't respond. He tried to pull it away with his other arm.

**"Silence…"** The voice spoke, letting out a shockwave that shocked Kaito. **"The moment you acquired me… Our mission was clear… you exist for only one reason… you WILL take the Numbers!"** With that last word, the Photon Hand extended towards them, making Haruto and Jenaveve scream.

Kaito could only get one last fearful look. "NOOOOOO!"

His eyes snapped back to reality, his head down so no one could see his expression. He was breathing heavily, and he could feel the remnants of his tears on his face. Kaito was sure his eyes were red and puffy. Quickly, he looked around. He was back in the Duel, Haruto and Jenaveve nowhere to be seen. Orbital 7 was near him again, and Yamoto and his monsters were on the other side of the field. _'It was all a dream… Yamoto was right… I'm just another victim of the Numbers' power…'_

"Kaito-sama? Are you all right?" Orbital 7 asked his master. Kaito did not respond.

"Kaito-kun? Say something!" Yamoto called to him.

Kaito let out a pained groan. "T… Turn end…" He moaned, shuddering. He looked up at the Dark Hunter. Yamoto and Orbital 7 gasped, seeing the red-eyed, weak expression on his face. "Y-Yamoto… please… end this…"

"Kaito-kun…?"

"Please… destroy the Number… save me! I can't take it anymore… stop it before it completely takes me over…"

"Kaito-sama…" Orbital 7 whimpered, worried.

Yamoto's face became serious. He knew what to do in the face of suffering. "Watashi no turn… Draw!" He drew his card. "Verz Heliolope, Shoukan!" This new monster appeared to be a green-armored monster with a strange sword.

Verz Heliolope: Lv.4 DARK Rock ATK:1950/DEF:650

"Now to save you. Magic Card, activate! **Single-File Line**! I can only activate this card if I control three or more monsters, all of whom have different Levels. I choose one of my monsters, and all monsters I control have their Level changed to the Level of the chosen monster! I select Level 4 Verz Heliolope, changing all of my monsters to Level 4!" Verz Heliolope suddenly stood straight up, the four shadows following suit.

**Mono-Head Shadow, Dual-Head Shadow, Tri-Head Shadow, Quad-Head Shadow: Lv.4**

"This is it! Level 4 Verz Heliolope, Mono-Head Shadow, Dual-Head Shadow, Tri-Head Shadow, Quad-Head Shadow, OVERLAY!" All five of Yamoto's monsters turned fully purple as they flew into the air, a galaxy portal opening behind him.

"Impossible! Impossible! An Xyz Summon with five monsters!" Orbital 7 cried. Kaito could only whimper.

"With these five monsters, I construct the Overlay Network… XYZ SHOUKAN!" Yamoto cried as a massive silhouetted beast arose behind him, roaring loudly. "Now, attack Shirokishi Illuminator!" The monster launched a wave of black-and-white fire, incinerating the knight. "And with a combination of its effect and the Xyz Destructor Trap, this Duel is over! Don't worry, Kaito-kun! Here comes the help!" Another wave of black-and-white fire ravaged the field. Kaito took the brunt of the attack, and was flung backwards from its power.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kaito landed on the ground with a THUD.

"KAITO-SAMA!"

**Yamoto LP:3800**

**Kaito LP:0 – LOSER**

A screen showing Yamoto with the word WIN appeared as the buzzer blared and the augmented reality faded away. Kaito's Photon Mode wore off and his eye returned to normal as he lay on the ground, groaning in sorrow, his eyes open with a sad look. Orbital 7 quickly rushed to his master's side. Yamoto's D-Gazer and D-Pad vanished in darkness, and his hair and eyes returned to normal. He walked up to Kaito with a sympathetic look and knelt down next to him. "Kaito-kun… are you all right?" The blonde slowly turned his eyes to the black-haired boy. He could only muster a sorrowful moan, but it was enough for the black-haired boy and the robot to know that he wasn't all right.

"You… what did you do to him?" Orbital 7 yelled.

"I… I didn't do anything. He went from angry to despondent in the snap of fingers." Yamoto said. "Kaito-kun… I don't know what I did to you, but I apologize greatly for what happened to you. Orbital, let's help him up." The robot nodded, and both of them grabbed Kaito's shoulders, Yamoto on his left and Orbital on his right. Slowly, they moved the blonde until he was sitting up, then attempted to help him to his feet. Kaito somehow responded, planting his feet on the ground to steady himself, though his facial expression didn't change.

"Kaito-sama…" Orbital sighed.

"Orbital, I have a question." Yamoto asked, making the robot turn to him. "Why does Kaito-kun seek the Numbers?"

Orbital hesitated before answering, then he produced a small picture that he showed to the Dark Hunter. It was of Kaito and his brother. Orbital pointed to the smaller boy. "Haruto-san, Kaito-sama's brother, has fallen sick. We've been told that the Numbers are the cause, so he seeks them to cure Haruto-san."

Yamoto frowned sympathetically. "That poor soul..." He looked at Kaito. "I cannot take Numbers from those who have noble reasons. Without them, Haruto might never be cured. Kaito-kun, if you find the Numbers, I will give you mine so you can cure your brother."

The two-color haired boy merely shook slightly. "…Let's go…" Kaito moaned before slowly turning and walking away from Yamoto, hunched over in his stride. Orbital followed his master worriedly.

Yamoto watched the blonde and the robot leave, and a worried expression came over him. "Kaito-kun… I hope you overcome this." He breathed before turning and leaving. A bad feeling came over him as he glanced back at Kaito. Yamoto felt that Kaito's troubles weren't over yet.

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Mono-Head Shadow  
>Level 3 DARK Zombie<br>ATK:0/DEF:0  
>If you Special Summon a Level 9 or above DARK monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Deck.<p>

Dual-Head Shadow  
>Level 6 DARK Zombie<br>ATK:500/DEF:1000  
>If you Special Summon a Level 4 or below DARK monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Deck.<p>

Tri-Head Shadow  
>Level 9 DARK Zombie<br>ATK:1000/DEF:2000  
>If you Special Summon a Level 5-8 DARK monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Deck.<p>

Quad-Head Shadow  
>Level 12 DARK Zombie<br>ATK:1500/DEF:3000  
>If you control 3 "Head Shadow" monsters with different names, you can Special Summon this card from your Deck.<p>

Single-File Line  
>Normal Spell Card<br>If you control 3 or more monsters, all of which have different Levels, select 1 monster you control. The Levels of all monsters you control become equal to the selected monster's Level.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetsuo: Jeez, man, could that chapter get any darker?<strong>

**Vile: I know, I know! Don't pounce on me, guys.**

**Kaito: I don't even wanna think about what'll happen to me.**

**Vile: Well, I'll be honest. It's gonna take a couple Numbershots for it to be resolved.**

**Yuma: A couple? Man.**

**Vile: I can't exactly change him like *snaps fingers* that. At any rate, leave some reviews if you guys liked this. See ya later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: After a bout of writer's block, I can now upload Chapter 4.**

**Yuma: What happened to you, man?**

**Vile: I have no clue. Ideas just went *simulates someone falling with an accompanying whistle* *simulates crash sound* with this one until now.**

**Kaito: Uh-huh. So what kinda crap do I have to go through this time?**

**Vile: ...I'd... rather not answer that now. Just read and see. Disclaimer's on the front page. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 10: Fall of the Hunter<p>

Chapter 4

Kaito moved slowly through the streets of the city. His movements were shaky and staggering, almost zombie-like. Orbital 7 followed him on his side, deeply worried about what was going through his mind. That expression of his master's face… it wasn't one he had seen. That sad look hadn't left his face one bit. His eyes looked blank and dark, no glimmer of positive emotion in them at all.

_'How could this happen to me…?'_ He moaned in his thoughts. _'I took precautions to keep myself safe from the Numbers… but they still affect me… If Yamoto had not destroyed Illuminator, I might've been fully possessed.'_ He let out a shuddering sigh and pulled out his Deck. Fanning out the cards, he found one and pulled it out, returning the others to his holder. The sadness never left his eyes as he stared at the card he held. _'This card is meant to be the bane of the Numbers… It cannot be used properly by someone who has been affected…'_ "You deserve a better owner than me..." He glanced at his robot companion. "…Orbital."

"Y-Yes, Kaito-sama?" Orbital 7 stammered.

Kaito staggered to him and held out the hand with the card. "…I want you to take this. Give it to someone else who deserves it." Orbital 7 nervously took the card from his master's hand, but when he flipped it over, he let out a yelp of shock. The card he was holding was his master's ace: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. He was so shocked that he barely noticed Kaito walking away. The robot did notice, however.

"M-Master, wait!" Kaito stopped, and Orbital 7 rushed up to him. Kaito was so out of it that he didn't even glare at Orbital for calling him 'Master.' "W-Why are you giving me Galaxy-Eyes? I can't take this!"

"…I no longer deserve to wield that card." Kaito said solemnly, making Orbital gasp. The blonde looked at his companion, sadness still there. "That card is designed only for one who cannot be affected by the Numbers. They have affected me, so I am no longer worthy."

"K-Kaito-sama…"

"Please… find someone capable of using Galaxy-Eyes. It may be a card, but it is very important to me. I want it to be used by someone who deserves it."

"But you need it! You cannot retrieve the Numbers without it!"

He moaned. "I c-cannot hunt the Numbers anymore." The faces of his victims flashed in his mind. "When I remove their souls… I am effectively removing their life. I cannot continue to do this. It makes me no better than a… c-criminal." He clenched his fist with the Photon Hand. The 10 on the back had long since faded, no longer taunting him.

Orbital could not process his master's words. "Listen to yourself, Master! You need the Numbers! How else will you save Haruto?"

Kaito gapsed, his face twisting back into one of fear. The horrifying vision he saw during his Duel with Yamoto suddenly rushed back to him. "H-Haruto… Jenaveve…" He moaned.

"Jenaveve? What about her?" Orbital said with surprise when Kaito mentioned his childhood friend.

Kaito began to moan in fear as his body trembled. _'I… I can't face them now… I'm a danger to them…!'_ His thoughts groaned. A few more tears fell from his eyes as he continued to tremble.

"K-Kaito-sama…?" Out of nowhere, Kaito let out a sorrowful cry, gripping his head with his hands. Then, suddenly, he turned his back to Orbital 7 and dashed off in the other direction. "Kaito-sama, wait!" Kaito didn't hear Orbital and continued to run. The robot just stood there, watching his master run away. This was the last sign for Orbital. He had to do something to help his master. But what could he do? Kaito didn't trust either Dr. Faker or Mr. Heartland, so he couldn't go to them. Jenaveve… he didn't even know where she was. And Haruto… well, it was obvious. He could only think of one person he could possibly go to. Orbital knew he would regret it later, but he made up his mind and headed off… in the direction of Heartland High.

Meanwhile, Kaito continued to tear across the streets of Heartland, not caring where he was going or where he ended up. His mind told him only one thing: to run. Well, it did until he found himself right in front of a wall, and he slid to a stop, placing his hand on the wall. Kaito panted and shuddered at the same time, his eyes wide with sadness. _'What has become of me…? I'm supposed to be a warrior… out to save my own brother… but with the Numbers affecting me, I'm a danger to them. But Haruto… my brother… and Jenaveve… my greatest friend… can I really just give up on them…?'_ He looked at his right hand, the back towards him. _ 'I worked hard to save him and to protect her, collected 16 of the Numbers… can I really give it all up because of this…?'_

**"Enough of this nonsense…"** A demonic voice echoed. Kaito yelped in fear. The voice… it was the same as the one during his Duel with Yamoto. Then, as if tauntingly, the orange 10 returned to Kaito's right hand, glowing ominously.

"Please, I'm begging you, leave me alone." Kaito tried to reason. "I don't care about the Numbers' power. I only want to protect my friend and save my brother!"

**"Are you sure about that…?"** The voice groaned. **"What will happen if you encounter a Number holder with power that not even you can handle? What about that boy… Yuma?"**

"…Yuma Tsukumo…" Kaito groaned, recalling the black-and-red-haired Number Hunter. At first, Kaito saw him as nothing more than a stupid kid. But when they clashed again in the World Duel Carnival, resulting in yet another draw, Kaito recognized his power and began to think of him as a true rival, just like Astral. But as the days passed, Kaito saw Yuma grow as a person. He made more friends, and he even sealed the bond between him and the green-haired girl, apparently named Kotori as he had heard her called. The sealing of their bond is something not even he could do with Jenaveve. He also had a solid yet quarrelsome bond with his own sibling. This, combined with this incident he just encountered, led Kaito to a revised conclusion of what he thought of Yuma. "I… I cannot compete with Yuma…"

**"What words do you speak…?"** The voice spoke.

"Although I am farther along in the Number Hunt, Yuma has proven himself a better person. His skills are on par with, almost superior to my own." Kaito began to admit, his voice trembling. "He Duels not to take Numbers, but to save those he fights. He gains bonds with those he comes across… which is something I could not do. And he-"

**"Silence…!"** The voice moaned. **"Yuma Tsukumo has made you soft… the kind of person that should not wield the power of we Numbers…"** The 10 glowed brighter. **"I will not stand for this… You have given away what has suppressed my powers, so it is time for action! As the honorable Number 10, I declare that the Hunt shall continue!"** Darkness began to spew out from the Number, surrounding Kaito on all sides. The Hunter looked around for a way to escape, but was blocked as the darkness swirled around him.

The Hunter was scared completely. He needed help, but knew he couldn't escape. He did the only thing he could. "…O-ORBITAL!" He futilely called out, hoping one of them would appear. "HARUTO! JENAVEVE! ...YUMA!" The darkness closed in. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" His scream was the last thing heard.

The bell rang in Heartland High, signifying the end of the school day. Yuma and the rest of the group exited the building, all of whom were clearly exhausted. "Whoof! I hope we never get a test THAT hard again!" Yuma sighed.

"For once, I agree with Yuma on this kind of subject." Takashi said, raising a finger. "To summarize, that test was WAY too difficult." All the others gave their agreements as they continued to walk away from the building.

"Matte (Wait), Tsukumo! MATTE!" A voice suddenly called out, making Yuma and the others stop. Yuma's eyes narrowed. He recognized the voice. Turning toward the source, he was proven right as Orbital 7 quickly dashed towards them, flailing his arms. The robot tripped over a rock as he got near them, landing face-first on the pavement.

"You're Kaito's robot!" Yuma declared, slightly angry. "You're not getting the Emperor's Key again!" Kotori stood by his side, and Astral materialized from the Key.

The robot struggled to get up. "Yuma Tsukumo…" He started. "Please… you must help me!"

"HELP you? Why would I help you?" Yuma demanded to know.

Orbital backed up in fear. "K-Kaito-sama… something is very wrong with Kaito-sama! It's the N-Numbers!"

Yuma, Kotori, and Astral's eyes widened. "Numbers/**Numbers?**" They all said together.

"Yuma, you must help me. If Kaito-sama goes unchecked, something awful might happen to him!"

Astral suddenly got a dark feeling in the back of his head, as if something awful was behind him. He turned his head, and his eyes widened in fear, and his body began to shake. **"Yuma! Kotori!"** He warned. The two Number Hunters quickly turned around, and their expressions quickly mirrored Astral's. Stalking toward them was a male figure cloaked in the darkness of Numbers. Even with his head down, they could tell who it was.

"K-K-Kaito-sama!" Orbital cried, seeing his master in such a state. Kaito slowly rose his head to look at them, only with his eyes closed. Then they shot open, showing the silver eyes clouded by the darkness. To add on, his face twisted into an evil grin.

"Yuma Tsukumo... we meet again." Kaito spoke lowly with an eerie echo, following with an evil chuckle that scared Orbital 7 and shocked Yuma. He then quickly whipped out his Duel Anchor, tethering Yuma's arm. "This time, there is no escape. First I'll beat you, then I'll take your soul AND your Numbers! And once I do that… I'll take the souls of your friends as a bonus!" An evil laugh resonated from his throat.

"Kaito, what the hell is wrong with you?" Yuma asked. "Listen to yourself!"

"I'm aware of what I'm doing, Yuma no baka." The possessed Hunter mused. "I will take every soul there is until all Numbers are mine!" His hand was held up, showing the 10 glowing.

"Numbers!" Yuma, Kotori, and Orbital cried.

**"Number 10!"** Astral remarked. **"Yuma, this is very bad. This darkness… not even Black Mist was this strong! The only way we can free him is to complete this Duel!"**

Yuma growled. "Kaito, this is low, even for being possessed by Numbers! This time, you are going down! Kattobingu daze, ore!" His Duel Disk and D-Gazer went into the air. "Duel Disk, set!" The Disk clacked onto his left arm. "D-Gazer, set!" The green lens flashed.

An evil chuckle resonated from Kaito. "Duel Mode, Photon Change!" His eye pulsated, and his coat went from black to white. His left eye gained markings and turned red, pulsating again. Kaito's Duel Disk was already on his arm. Despite changing to Photon Mode, the darkness continued to cover him.

"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED." Both players' D-Gazers, as well as those of the six spectators (Kotori, Tetsuo, Takashi, Tokunosuke, Cathy, and Hikaya). "ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B." The area morphed into the augmented reality.

Orbital watched fearfully. _'Yuma… please save my Master!'_

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: And things get heavy now. Yuma has to battle the Number-possessed Kaito in order to free him from his curse!<strong>

**Kaito: Aw, man. I don't like the look of this.**

**Tetsuo: Don't worry, man. Vile's stories always work out.**

**Kaito: *unsure look***

**Vile: Calm down, Kaito. It will work out in the end. If your guys enjoyed this, leave some reviews to tell me. See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: I have completed Chapter 5, and I have noticed some of the feedback reviewers gave me.**

**Shark: You mean the 6+ reviews saying how Kaito was mega-OOC?**

**Vile: Yeah... I REALLY should've warned everybody about that. I haven't written OOC stuff in a while, so I completely forgot about a warning. My bad, folks! ^^'**

**Yuma & Kaito: *roll eyes while smirking***

**Vile: Anyhoo... with that apology done, I've added a new feature to Duel chapters. Any cards that I made will not only be bolded, but they'll also be explained at the Chapter's end. My other Duel chapters have been edited to show this, so check those out if you didn't understand my cards. And with that, let's get into this! Disclaimer's on the first page. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 10: Fall of the Hunter<p>

Chapter 5

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Kaito LP:4000**

"This match will end it. Ore no turn! Draw!" The possessed Kaito said, drawing his card. "Since I control no monsters, Photon Slasher, Special Shoukan!" A humanoid monster clad in dark blue and orange armor, the parts connected by blue light, appeared on the field, a red eye flashing behind its helmet. It was holding a large sword.

Photon Slasher: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2100/DEF:0

"And since I control a Level 4 or below LIGHT monster with 2000 ATK or more, I can do this! *evil chuckle* Photon Brawler, Special Shoukan!" Another humanoid monster took the field. This one was clad in bright red and silver armor, the parts also connected by blue light. A yellow eye flashed in its helmet. Unlike the other warrior, this one carried no weapon, but its fists and feet were cloaked in blue energy.

**Photon Brawler: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:200**

"Finally, Alexandrite Dragon, Shoukan!" Kaito's third monster emerged as a large, bipedal, brownish-gray colored dragon. Its scales sparkled like gemstones as it let out a loud roar.

Alexandrite Dragon: Lv.4 LIGHT Dragon ATK:2000/DEF:100

**"Three Level 4 monsters!"** Astral remarked.

Kaito laughed evilly. "Photon Brawler, Photon Slasher, Alexandrite Dragon, OVERLAY!" All three monsters turned fully yellow and shot into the air, spiraling each other. A galaxy portal opened in front of Kaito as the three monsters sailed in. "With these three monsters, I construct the Overlay Network… XYZ SHOUKAN!" An explosion of light occurred. Kaito's eyes flashed red. "Arawareyo, Nanbazu Juu! Shirokishi… Illuminator!" He held up the 10 on his hand, which glowed brighter.

The number "10" formed and flashed in orange as the Number's silver claw form emerged. Parts switched and changed until the fiendish knight was complete, rearing back his steed and being surrounded by three Overlay Units.

Number 10: White Knight Illuminator: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:2400 3 Overlay Units

"He Summoned it already!" Yuma said.

The darkness swelled around Kaito with his Number on the field. "Ah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! This power is incredible! I never knew the power of the Numbers could be so… exhilarating!" He looked at Yuma with an evil grin. "You stand no chance against me this time, Yuma!" Orbital 7 backed up in fear at his master's voice. "Next, Magic Card, activate! **Power of Ten**!" The Magic Card appeared on the field, covering Number 10 with a yellow aura.

"Power of Ten? What kind of card is that?" Tetsuo asked.

"This card is the first card designed to support the Numbers." Kaito explained. "I choose one Number monster I control and check its name for its number. If that number is a multiple of ten, the monster gains 1000 Attack Points and cannot be destroyed by card effects! Its Number is 10, so it fits the bill!" Number 10's horse whinnied loudly.

Number 10: Illumiknight ATK:3400

"3400 Attack Points?" Yuma cried.

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Kaito declared. "Let's see what you can do, Yuma no baka!"

Orbital 7 noticed something strange. Both times Kaito played his Photon monsters, his Photon Mode code didn't glow like it normally did. "Something is missing here... What could be the cause...?"

"Tch! Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. _'I've gotta do something about that Number.'_ He looked at his hand. "Gagaga Magician, Shoukan!" Yuma's signature Main Deck monster took the field.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.4 DARK Spellcaster ATK:1500/DEF:1000

"And since I Summoned a Level 4 monster, Kagetokage, Special Shoukan!" The shadow reptile slunk onto the field, its eyes glowing red.

Kagetokage: Lv.4 DARK Reptile ATK:1100/DEF:1500

"Level 4 Gagaga Magician, Kagetokage, Overlay!" Both monsters turned fully purple before spiraling into the air. A galaxy portal opened in front of Yuma as both monsters flew inside. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbazu Sanjuukyuu! Kibou Ou Hope! (Come forth, Number 39! Aspiring Emperor Hope!)

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from another dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"So, you bring out Hope!" Kaito mused. "But what can you do against my Number? It is weak compared to mine!"

Yuma growled. "I place two cards facedown! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. "Number 10's ability activates! By using an Overlay Unit, I can send one card to the Graveyard and draw one card!" The knight absorbed one of its Overlay Units into its sword, making it glow. Kaito ditched Plasma Ball and drew his card.

Number 10: 2 Overlay Units

"Now, Illuminator, attack Number 39! Shine Slice Strike!" Illuminator's sword glowed, and it charged toward the other warrior ready to slice him.

"I activate Hope's effect! By using an Overlay Unit, your attack is cancelled!" Yuma cried. Hope absorbed one of his Units. "Moon Barrier!" Hope whipped out the barrier, blocking the other Number's sword attack.

Number 39: Hope: 1 Overlay Unit

"You are delaying the inevitable, Yuma! Your Numbers will be mine! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

**"Kaito has never been this ruthless before, Yuma. He's actually being reckless."** Astral told him. **"We must hurry before we are defeated!"**

"I know!" Yuma responded. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. _'Kaito hasn't been Summoning any monsters. He's been relying on that Number this time around, but it's too powerful, and I can tell he's gonna do anything to protect it. I'll have to play defensive.'_ "Magic Card, activate! Monster Reborn! This lets me Special Summon any monster from the Graveyard! I choose Gagaga Magician!" Yuma's signature magician took the field. "Next, as long as it stays in Defense Mode until my next turn, I can bring this guy out! Guragura Knight, Shoukan!" This new monster appeared to be an undead warrior with light gray skin, blank eyes, black hair, and rusty green armor. It carried a sword and a rusty shield, the latter of which it put out in front of it as it knelt down with a "guraaaaaa..." sound.

**Guragura Knight: Lv.5 EARTH Zombie ATK:2200/DEF:0**

"Next I activate Gagaga Magician's effect, raising it to Level 5!" Four lights on Magician's belt lit up, then a fifth light lit up.

Gagaga Magician: Lv.5

_'I can't go full force. Kaito's willing to do anything to protect Number 10. I have to stall for a while.'_

"Two Level 5 monsters?" Kaito wondered. _'He's going for a monster that can wipe out Illumiknight. Good thing I'm prepared.'_ He grinned.

"Level 5 Gagaga Magician, Guragura Knight, Overlay!" The two monsters turned fully purple and orange before spiraling into the air. A galaxy portal appeared in front of Yuma as the two monsters sailed inside. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan! Arawareyo, Nanbazu Juukyuu (Come forth, Number 19)! Freeeeeeeezerdon!"

The number "19" formed and flashed in lime green as the monster's sealed form arose. The enormous spiked mass of ice broke open and began to crystallize before the icy dinosaur had finished forming, roaring loudly while its blue Overlay Units circled it.

Number 19: Freezerdon: Rank 5 WATER Dinosaur/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:2500

"Freezerdon?" Kotori wondered.

"A defensive Number?" Kaito mused. "It appears you are getting desperate." He laughed at the end of the sentence. "Then again, maybe your Numbers are just weak!"

"Don't call Yuma's Numbers weak!" Kotori yelled out, prompting a glare from Kaito.

"That Number is way too strong right now for me to handle. Turn end!" Yuma declared.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. Suddenly, he laughed loudly. "Trap Card, activate! **Overlay Lock**! This prevents us both from using any monster effects that require using Overlay Units!" The Overlay Units of all three monsters suddenly slowed to a stop in their orbits, turning a bleak gray.

"No Overlay Unit effects? But that means…" Yuma started.

Kaito chuckled darkly. "Kibou Ou Hope can't save you from this! Magic Card, activate! **Power Boost – Code OLU**! This Equip Magic prevents the equipped monster from destroying anything by battle or attacking directly, but for every Overlay Unit on the field, it gains 500 Attack Points! Illuminator and Freezerdon have two, and Hope has one! That's five, making a total of 2500 Attack Points! Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!" Illuminator's horse suddenly whinnied loudly.

Number 10 ATK:5900

"**5900 Attack Points…?"** Astral breathed.

Kaito grinned evilly. "Now, Illuminator, attack Hope with Shine Slice Strike!" The knight ushered his horse forward toward its target. With Overlay Lock in place, Hope could only stand there as Number 10 brought his sword down, slicing Hope right across the chest. Due to Power Boost – Code OLU, however, Hope went nowhere, but the resulting shockwave got to Yuma.

"UWAAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed as he was flung backward, landing on the ground hard.

"YUMA!" Kotori cried.

**Yuma LP:600**

Astral saw his body fade in and out. **_'Is this finally the end…? Not even Chaos Number 39 could defeat that monster at this rate!'_**

Yuma slowly got up, groaning the whole time. Kaito's grin never faltered. "Face it, Yuma! There is no way you can possibly defeat me this time. Give up, and I may let you keep one of your Numbers!"

Yuma's eyes widened, then narrowed. He fully got up. "No… I will NEVER give up! I'm gonna save you, Kaito!"

Kaito scoffed. "Kaito is gone now! The form you see may be him, but he no longer makes the choices. This body is now owned by Number 10!" He held up the 10 on his hand while laughing.

Yuma groaned. _'This isn't good. I have to take out that monster, ASAP!'_

"I end my turn here, just to be merciful." Kaito mocked.

"This could be my last turn. Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. He saw his hand and his eyes widened. 'Crap! I don't have any good cards in my hand!'

Orbital 7 saw the look on Yuma's face. This was his last turn, but he couldn't make a comeback at this rate. He needed a miracle. It was then that he realized that he was holding the miracle he needed. Orbital was worried about helping his master's enemy, but knew that if he didn't, his master would be permanently consumed by the Numbers. Orbital 7 made up his mind. _'Forgive me, Kaito-sama… but this is for your own good!'_

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Photon Brawler  
>Level 4 LIGHT Warrior<br>ATK:2000/DEF:200  
>If you control a Level 4 or below LIGHT monster with 2000 or more ATK, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do, this card cannot attack.<p>

Guragura Knight  
>Level 5 EARTH Zombie<br>ATK:2200/DEF:0  
>You can Normal Summon this card from your hand without Tributing. If you do, switch this card into Defense Position. This card's battle position cannot be changed until your next Standby Phase.<p>

Power of Ten  
>Equip Spell Card<br>Select 1 face-up "Number" Xyz Monster you control and check its name for numerical text. If the number in the selected card's name is a multiple of 10, or is 0, that card gains 1000 ATK and cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Power Boost - Code OLU  
>Equip Spell Card<br>Equip only to an Xyz Monster. It gains 500 ATK for every Xyz Material attached to an Xyz Monster on the field. The equipped monster cannot attack directly, and monsters attacked by it cannot be destroyed by battle.

Overlay Lock  
>Continuous Trap Card<br>Monster effects that involve detaching Xyz Materials cannot be activated.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Things are really getting hefty. Yuma's in a tough spot, and only Orbital has what he needs. What will he do?<strong>

**Tetsuo: Ain't it kinda obvious what he's gonna do?**

**Vile: Well, when you put it that way...**

**Yuma: I'm anxious for the next part! Hurry up, Vile!**

**Vile: Jeez, man, don't pounce on me! If you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave some reviews for me! See ya next time!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: And here we are: the final chapter of this Numbershot!**

**Takashi: We're at the end? Wow, seemed like it went by quick!**

**Vile: Yeah, it sure feels like it. The end of the Duel is here. Kaito may be OOC again depending on what you think, just a fair warning.**

**Yuma: Let's get into this! I wanna see what happens!**

**Vile: All right, Yuma, easy. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Numbershot 10: Fall of the Hunter<p>

Chapter 6

Yuma's friends watched on uneasily as the possessed Kaito Dueled their friend. "Yuma…" Tetsuo breathed.

"This isn't good, Ura…" Tokunosuke moaned. Hikaya clung to his arm out of worry.

Off to another side, the Duel was also being witnessed by Yamoto. The Dark Hunter was watching the possessed Kaito with a worried and slightly guilty expression. _'Kaito-kun… forgive me for what I did to you…'_ He closed his eyes and looked away with a groan.

_'Astral, what can I do?'_ Yuma asked the spirit mentally. _'The cards in my hand can't help me, and Hope and Freezerdon can't withstand Illuminator's power!'_

**_'I feel this may be the end, Yuma.'_** Astral replied solemnly. **_'His reckless tactics are proving to be just as strong as his normal tactics.'_** Yuma growled.

"Yuma!" The boy heard Orbital 7's voice call to him, and he looked at the robot. All of a sudden, Orbital 7 fired something out of a compartment straight toward Yuma. Thinking quickly, Yuma caught the projectile, finding it to be a card. But when he turned it over to see it, Astral looking at it as well, they were shocked to find that this was no ordinary card. "This is…/**This is…"** The duo looked at each other quickly, but knowing what had to be done, they gave each other a nod and looked back to the Duel.

Kaito saw the exchange and glared at Orbital 7. "You! What was that card you just gave him?" Orbital backed up in fear.

"It's the card that'll set you free, Kaito!" Yuma yelled. "Kattobingu daze, ore! I release both Kibou Ou Hope and Freezerdon!" The two Numbers on his field suddenly dissipated into yellow particles. "Special Shoukan!"

Kaito's eyes widened. "Two monsters released for a Special Summon… and they both had 2000 or more Attack Points! It can't be!"

Star-like particles converged into a single point next to Yuma, forming into a red cross-like shape with a blue gem in the center. Remembering how Kaito used it, Yuma went to grab it, but as his hand neared, he felt himself be shocked by electricity. "G-Gah!"

**"Yuma!"** Astral called.

"W-What happened?" Yuma groaned.

Kaito laughed evilly. "You fool. You don't have the qualities needed to Summon that monster! It deems you unworthy!"

Yuma growled. "Oh yeah? Well, just watch me prove myself! Kattobingu daze, ore!" Without warning, Yuma lunged forward and grasped the side prongs of the crest. The lightning began to shock him greatly, and he groaned in pain but refused to let go. A scream escaped his mouth from the pain.

"YUMA!" Kotori cried.

"Oh no! This is bad! This is bad!" Orbital 7 cried.

Kaito looked on, actually awed even though the Number's power. "Impossible… he should be dead by now! Could he actually be worthy?"

Still, Yuma refused to give up, and applied pressure to his grip. His face twisted into a determined one. "Shock me all you want… but I'm not going to give up! Kaito's fate depends on this, and we can't let him down! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon… I demand your power!" Yuma declared, an echo resounding. All of a sudden, a blinding flash of light was emitted from the gem in the crest, blinding the vision of everyone.

"Waaah!" The voices of everyone were heard before everything went blank.

Yuma opened his eyes to find himself floating in an area that resembled deep space. "W-Where… Where am I…?" He moaned. Realizing he was alone, he quickly looked around. "Astral! Kotori! Kaito! Anyone!" His voice echoed in the empty space, but he received no reply. It was then that he heard a low roar behind him. Yuma slowly turned around and saw a galaxy behind him. Slowly, the galaxy converged on itself and took a new form: the enormous blue dragon that was the bane of the Numbers. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon…" Yuma breathed. Galaxy-Eyes just stared at Yuma with its powerful blue eyes. "Do… do you recognize me?" Yuma asked, remembering that he had faced Galaxy-Eyes twice before and fought alongside it once. The dragon's head slowly lowered, then raised; a nod. Yuma gulped. "Listen to me, Galaxy-Eyes. Kaito has been overtaken by Number 10: While Knight Illuminator, and I'm currently fighting to free him, but I can't do that without your help. I know that you don't want to lose Kaito to darkness, but I'm the only one who can help you free him. So please, allow me to use your power so we can rid Kaito of the darkness!" He said, at first shaky, but ended confidently. Galaxy-Eyes growled lowly, and another bright flash of light came from its eyes, blinding Yuma's vision.

When Yuma's vision cleared again, he was back at the Duel, still gripping onto Galaxy-Eyes' crest. However, the lightning it emitted had ceased, and a soft glow came from the jewel. Yuma smiled, knowing Galaxy-Eyes had allowed his use of its power. "Arigatou, Galaxy-Eyes." He said. Yuma looked at Astral, who was awed at what Yuma was doing, but quickly smiled. Yuma removed one of his hands, holding the crest with one hand.

"Yuma…?" Kotori breathed.

Kaito's eyes were frighteningly wide. "Impossible!"

Yuma's face went determined before he chucked Galaxy-Eyes' crest into the air. The crest spun around rapidly and erratically as star-like particles converged all around it. "Incarnation of light, descend now! Guardian angel of the Number Hunter!" Yuma chanted. Slowly, various parts formed: claws, a long tail, wings. The crest itself became part of the chest, glowing brightly.

Kaito backed up on impulse. "No… this can't be!"

Finally, the head formed, blue eyes glowing brightly. "Arawareyo… Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Yuma's voice echoed as spoke the last word. The dragon's eyes shone with the power of a galaxy before letting out a loud roar, extending its wings and dispelling the glow that covered its body.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv.8 LIGHT Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2500

Yuma's friends were awed at the sight. "Whoa… awesome…" Cat-chan breathed.

Orbital was also awed. "Amazing… Yuma is also worthy of Galaxy-Eyes' power!"

Kaito's reaction was much different. He was staring at the dragon with a mix of anger and fear. Number 10 must've been influencing him at this point, as the 10 continued to shine. "You little worm… how dare you Summon Galaxy-Eyes?" He growled.

"Galaxy-Eyes has deemed him worthy, Kaito-sama!" Orbital bravely yelled out to his master. "They have the same goal in mind: to free you from your curse!"

"Curse? Bah!" Kaito yelled out. "You forget, I'm not Kaito anymore! The Number uses this body now!"

The dragon heard those words, and a roar came from its throat. "I don't care whether you're Kaito or the Number! Kaito is coming back, and Galaxy-Eyes is gonna make sure of it! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Illuminator!" Yuma ordered. The dragon began to charge toward the knight. "Galaxy-Eyes' effect activates! If it battles, I can banish both monsters until the End Phase!" Right before they connected, both monsters suddenly dissipated into star-like particles.

"Illuminator!" Kaito cried. "How dare you?"

"I dare because I'm doing this. Trap Card, activate! **Valiant Return**! If a monster I control is banished during the Battle Phase, I can bring it back to the field instantly!"

"No!" Kaito cried.

"Return, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Yuma ordered. The stars re-converged, becoming the dragon once more. Galaxy-Eyes looked at its master, now devoid of the Number.

Kaito's silver and red eyes made eye contact with the dragon's blue eyes. All of a sudden, Kaito felt something well up around him. "Ugh! Rrrrgh…" He groaned. The darkness around him began to pulsate and wane. "Aaaaaahhhh… Aaaaaahhhh…!"

"K-Kaito-sama?" Orbital 7 asked.

"Uwaaaaahhhh!" The Number Hunter yelled out, clenching his eyes shut. All of a sudden, his Photon Mode coat shone brightly, dispelling the darkness that covered him.

"What the?" Yuma yelled. "His coat finally glowed!"

**"Why didn't it work with the other Photon monsters?"** Astral wondered. Kaito panted from the surge of power. His eyes opened, no longer clouded by the darkness. The 10 on his hand had vanished.

"Kaito-sama? Are you all right?" Orbital called to him.

Kaito looked at the robot. "Orbital… I understand now." His voice tone was a slightly tired one, but the malice and sadism was gone. "Number 10 gained power from each soul I took… I was feeding my own Number. I thought my Photon Mode would keep me safe, but it appears I was wrong. This whole time… it was Galaxy-Eyes…" He looked at his dragon. "Galaxy-Eyes was the one that gave me the true protection of the Numbers… and it gave my Photon Mode its true power."

"That must be why his coat didn't glow when he played Photon Slasher and Brawler." Yuma realized.

Kaito managed a slow nod. "I thought I was the only one who could wield the dragon's power, but you have proven me wrong, Yuma." Kaito suddenly grunted. The 10 phased in and out on his hand. "Do it, Yuma. Prove yourself truly worthy of Galaxy-Eyes' power and win this!"

Yuma was shaky, but he nodded. "Galaxy-Eyes' effect activates! Since it banished an Xyz Monster by its effect, it gains 500 Attack Points for every Overlay Unit that monster had!" A purple portal opened in the ground, and Illuminator's two Overlay Units shot out. Galaxy-Eyes absorbed them into its chest, roaring loudly.

Galaxy-Eyes ATK:4000

"4000 points! All right!" Takashi called out.

"This is it! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Kaito directly! Photon Stream of Destruction!" Energy gathered into the dragon's mouth before it unleashed a massive stream of star-studded energy towards its master.

Kaito was hit with the beam full-force, knocking him backwards. "UWAAAAAAHHHH!" He yelled before landing with a THUD.

**Yuma LP:600**

**Kaito LP:0 – LOSER**

Yuma's face appeared with the word WIN as the buzzer blared and the augmented reality vanished. Yuma and Astral looked at each other, and they both nodded. Astral extended a hand toward Kaito, and the Number Hunter groaned. "Astral, only take Illuminator." Yuma told him.

"But we need the rest of the Numbers!" Astral told him.

"So does Kaito! Remember, he's fighting for someone else's sake, too." Yuma countered. "If we take all his Numbers, he's back to square one, further away from saving Haruto. We can't do that to him, even if he's not our friend."

Astral was hesitant to agree, but he realized Yuma was right. With a sigh, he controlled his power and focused on Number 10. Within seconds, the Number that overtook Kaito emerged from his body and flew over to Astral's hand. The 10 appeared on his hand one last time before dissipating into particles. **"Kaito… A valiant warrior, yet he was still the Numbers' prey. A good heart should never have to suffer like this."** The spirit mused solemnly.

Yamoto allowed himself a small smile. _'His suffering has ended... at least for now. Well done, Yuma-kun.'_ He thought before walking off.

Yuma let out a breath. All of a sudden, he was nearly tackled as Kotori hugged him tightly. He could tell she was relieved he was all right, and he hugged her back as their friends approached them. Yuma, however, looked back to Kaito, who was picking himself off the ground, Orbital 7 by his side.

"K-Kaito-sama… are you all right?" Orbital asked?

"…I could be worse, Orbital." Kaito said lowly. "Thanks for asking, I guess." Orbital was surprised to hear Kaito show gratefulness for someone being concerned about him. Kaito got to his feet and looked over at Yuma, seeing him with his friends and seeing him look at him. He sighed and began to walk off.

Yuma's eyes widened. "Hold up, Kaito!" He yelled, making the Number Hunter stop and turn around. Kotori let go of him, and Yuma got out Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. He walked over to the blond and held out the card. "Here."

Kaito stared at the card for a few seconds, then pushed Yuma's hand back. "…Keep it."

Yuma gasped. "But… Galaxy-Eyes is your card! I can't keep this!"

"I don't feel worthy of it anymore." He said plainly. "You proved yourself worthy of its power, so you keep it." He turned around again and starting moving. Yuma couldn't bring himself to follow him, so he simply watched Kaito leave.

Then, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon's card began to glow. Yuma yelped as the card jumped out of his hand and floated in the air. "Uh… Kaito?" Yuma called out again.

Kaito looked back again and saw the floating card in the air. His face went awed as he turned fully around. Then, the card slowly floated back toward him. Kaito let out a breath and unconsciously opened his hands, allowing Galaxy-Eyes to land in his hands, the glow ceasing. "Galaxy-Eyes…" He breathed. He could've sworn he heard a low growl come from the card.

Yuma smiled. "See, Kaito? Galaxy-Eyes doesn't want me to keep it. You're its only true master."

Kaito stared at the card for a few more seconds before pressing the card to his chest. "Arigatou… Galaxy-Eyes." He whispered. Kaito then turned to leave for a third time, but stopped. "…Orbital."

"Y-Yes, Kaito-sama?" Orbital asked hesitantly.

Kaito looked at him. "I want you to go back to Heartland Tower. Take care of Haruto and make sure he does not use his power."

_'His power?'_ Yuma and Astral thought together.

Orbital was shocked. "B-B-But what about you?"

"My alliance with Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland ends here. I don't trust them. I'm going off for a while, to find another way to cure him. I need you to keep watch over Haruto. You're the only one I can trust with Haruto's safety. Please… don't let me down."

Orbital stood there for a moment. His master, who once treated him like mostly scrap, was now putting his trust in him? Orbital racked his circuits trying to process the information. But when he confirmed that Kaito did trust him, he was not going to let him down. Orbital gave a salute. "Understood!" He chirped with newfound confidence. "I will not fail you, Kaito-sama!"

Kaito allowed himself a small smile before dropping it and looking back at Yuma. "Yuma, though I am grateful to you for saving me, our battle is not over. If I should fail to find a way to help Haruto… I will be coming for your Numbers. Do not forget that."

"I'll be ready for that day if it comes." Yuma said. Kaito walked off again, this time uninterrupted as he left.

Orbital 7 began to leave as well, but he turned to Yuma. "Doumo arigatou, Yuma. Kaito-sama would have become a puppet if it wasn't for you."

Yuma smiled. "It was no trouble. I can't turn my back on someone in need."

Orbital nodded. "I must go now. Kaito-sama is counting on me! Farewell!" With that, the robot sped off.

Yuma watched Orbital depart, then looked back in the direction that Kaito left in. _'Kaito… I hope you find what you're after.'_

*Later, 10:30 PM*

Kaito wandered through the streets, tired. He found himself in Heartland Park, and found a bench nearby. _'It's no bed, but it'll do for tonight.'_ He thought. The Number Hunter laid himself down on the bench and situated himself until he was comfortable. Soon, he found himself in a deep sleep, his mind at the mercy of his dreams.

However, as he slept, footsteps were heard approaching him. A shadow covered his sleeping form, but the Hunter did not even budge. The person looked Kaito over and figured out who it was. Green eyes had a soft look as only one word escaped the person's lips.

"…Kaito-san…"

* * *

><p>Author-Made Cards<p>

Valiant Return  
>Normal Trap Card<br>If a monster you control is banished during the Battle Phase, Special Summon that banished monster.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuma: Whoa! Me worthy of Galaxy-Eyes? Awesome!<strong>

**Kaito: Who was that shadow? It wasn't the Number Distributor.**

**Vile: The person will be introduced in a later Numbershot. Stay tuned for the next one: Numbershot 88: Mirror, Mirror, On The Wall!**

**Cathy: Sounds cool!**

**Vile: It will be. I'm glad everyone enjoyed this. Leave some reviews if you liked this chapter! I'll see you guys next story!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
